As numbers of mobile communication device users and mobile service subscribers continue to increase, the demand placed on mobile network components to provide remote communication services for such devices and subscribers increases commensurately. To compound this problem, today's mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc.) can be utilized as full-service computing mechanisms. For example, many of the most recent and advanced mobile devices can be associated with word processing software, web browsing software, electronic mail software, accounting software, and various other types of software. In general, applications heretofore available only by way of computing devices and/or Internet protocol (IP) based network devices are now available on such mobile devices. This expansion in capability of mobile devices has also lead to advancements in processing capability of mobile network resources. As an example, mobile base stations and control components have begun to process voice and data traffic concurrently on a single processing architecture.
The rapid growth of the telecommunications industry has fueled a strong competition for market share in mobile-IP communication devices and communication service plans. Because of such competition, mobile network providers have created packet based data networks that can provide IP access to the Internet and other IP-based network resources and applications (e.g., e-mail, web browsing, and so on). Accordingly, a mobile handset or the like can provide access to a rich assortment of shared computing applications and data resources available via such networks. However, not all such packet based data communications utilize a common data rate. On the contrary, various service providers provide for a range of bandwidths or data rates for IP-based subscriber traffic. The added bandwidth, however, can cause some complications in traffic processing, as voice calls and data calls compete for common mobile network processing resources. Accordingly, improvements can be helpful to preserve efficient processing of mobile communication traffic.